Start All Over
by Naleyy.Lovee
Summary: Drama, Romance and New beginnings all rolled into one. Strong Naley but Jeyton and Brucas also! Rated T to give me some room. My first fic so R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This fan fic takes place when Haley gets back from New York and her and Nathan have just patched things up. Haley just stayed at Nathan's for the first time. We don't yet know why Nathan left Haley at his house that morning because Deb didn't escape from Dan yet as it happend in the show. Hope you enjoy! R&R.

_Dan Scott was a bad man. Everyone knew it, everyone understood it, and even though it affects almost everyone in Tree Hill no one ever did anything about it. And that was always livable, okay even.. untill now._

Nathan Scott stopped dead at the front door of his parents house. He hated walking through those doors, it always reminded him that he was stuck in his fathers trap once again. But this time it was different, his mother was gone which ment he was too, and now he could finally be free. He took a deep breath and opened the door with a smile on his face, he was going to get wake up Haley, pack all of his things and bring her back to their apartment to start fresh again. He truely felt like he could trust her again for the first time in a long time and that was a great feeling.

As soon as he walked through the doors everything changed. The smile fell from his face and he just knew something was wrong.

Haley. He droped his keys and cell phone and sprinted as fast as he could to the room he left her in. He begged with all of his heart that she was okay but deep down he knew she wasn't. He reached the door and jerked it open, leaving a dent in the wall that stopped it. The sight before him took his breath away. There she was, the girl that he was going to spend the rest of his life with, lying completely still. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that everything was okay because it really did look like she was just sleeping. Rushing over to her, he drew his hand up to her kneck and felt hoplessly for a pulse. After about 30 seconds he was ready to break down but in one last attempt he found it.  
It was weak, but it was there. It would take too long for an ambulance and the hospital was just down the street, he could get her there faster.  
Working as quickly as possible without hurting her he scooped her up into his arms and brought her outside and gently placed her into the backseat of his car. Then he remembered- he dropped his keys on the way in. Damnit he could be so careless sometimes. Practically flying inside he grabed his keys and his cell phone and rushed back outside, jambed the keys in the ignition and slammed on the gas. He needed to be at the hospital **now**, not 10 minutes from. Thanking god for the lack of cars on the road, he sped to the hospital. Easily 40 miles over the speed limit he turned the final corner, he was almost there.

That's when he saw it. Four vehicles, pracitcally on top of eachother spread right across the road and 20 or 30 cars lined up behind them. There was no way he was going to get past these cars without going off the road and that was not what he needed right now. Throwing his keys at a nearby cop he stepped out onto the street, yelling some instructions of what to do with his car. Once again he picked her up in his arms and ran for the hospital. Finally, all those weights and 5 am runs were paying off. He bursting through the doors of the hospital in 60 seconds flat.

"I need a doctor!" He yelled desperatly.

"You'll need to take a seat and wait your turn." A nearby nurse said, she looked half scared to death and was so clearly new but at this point getting Haley to a doctor was the only thing on Nathan's mind and this nurse was deffinatly not going to stand in his way.

"If you don't find me a doctor in the next 3 seconds i'm going to have to find one myself and running though a hospital of dying people with a woman who may or may not be about to join them doesn't seem like a good idea right now, **does it**?" He said, stearnly.

"Of course not, Sir, just a moment" She said, scurrying away.

She returned withen the minute with a team of proffesional looking doctors not far behind.

"What seems to be the problem" the lead one said.

"I don't know" Nathan said, laying her out on there stretcher "I just found her like this"

"Alright, we'll take it from here." He said motioning to his team to wheel her away. As much as he wanted to go with them, Nathan knew better then to try to follow her. He walked over to the waiting room, avoiding all of the staring eyes as much as possible and found a seat in a small corner by himself. As soon as his body hit the seat his head fell into his hands.

He sat there, broken, just wishing and praying that the woman that he loves would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

I made a mistake at the first of this story, I wrote that Deb didn't get out. Deb did infact get out, and that is where Nathan went this morning up he also went somewhere else... Thanks soooo much for the reviews! This update is for the few that reviewed so quickly! Keep R&Ring! :)

* * *

Nathan had never felt so horrible. Not when him and Peyton broke up, not when Dan used to presure him about basketball, not when he found out about Lucas, not ever. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happend to her. He should have never of left her. It was his fault.

He'd been sitting there for about 15 minutes in that same position when it finally came to him that all of Haley's world had no idea what was going on. He took out his cell phone and began dialing. His first call went to Lucas.

"Hello"

"Hey Luke, it's Nathan"

"Ahh, Nate? Are you okay? This is Brooke, not Lucas"

"Ohh, okay, is Lucas there?" He wanted Lucas to be the first to know, plus he would know how to get a hold of Haley's parents.

"No actually, he's not, he just stepped into the shower, but is everything okay?" Brooke always had an incredable talent of reading people, wether she could actually see them or not.

"Brooke, somethings happend with Haley"

"Great, you got her pregnant, didn't you?"

"What? No. Brooke, listen to me. I umm.. well I.. I don't really know what's wrong with her but were at the hospital and the doctors took her away and I just thought you'd like to know" He breathed out, that was harder then he thought.

"Omg, Nate, are you okay?" Brooke said, starting to freak out abit.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I don't know if she's going to make it. She looked really bad Brooke"

"Okay Nate, here's what i'm going to do. I'm going to get Luke and we're going to come okay?"

"Okay, and Brooke?" He said with a sigh "Would you be able to call the others, I don't think I can tell anyone else"

* * *

30 Minutes later Brooke, Luke, Peyton and Jake were all in the waiting room with Nathan. There wasn't much conversation going on between the 5 of them simply because there wasn't really much to say. Everyone was trying there best to comfort eachother, especially Nathan who was nothing but a mess. He couldn't stop thinking that it was his fault that Haley was in there. There was nothing left to do but wait.

"Does it usually take this long?" Lucas asked impationtly as he paced around the room. This was about the 15th time that he was after asking this so they all knew that there was no point in telling him once again that the doctors would tell them as soon as they knew something.

Peyton was the next to speak.

"Haley's strong. She's a fighter."

"You know what? Peyton's right" Brooke piped in. "She would never let any of us quit at anything. She always stood by us."

"And we have to stand by her" Jake added.

The next few seconds were quiet. Everyone was thinking about what had just been said, especially Nathan. He wanted so badly to stand by her but he just kept thinking about how badly he had screwed up. If he just had to stay with her then would they still be in this situation?  
Suddenly everything just clouded over him. He just knew he couldn't stand waiting here for one more second, he had to get some air.

"Excuse me" He said absentmindedly and quickly walked outside before anyone else could stop him.

Inside, Luke got up to go after him but Peyton grabbed his arm, "Let me?" she asked.

"Umm, sure" He said, not sure why she wanted to go. Her and Nathan hadn't really been close in awhile.

Outside Peyton found Nathan sat down on a bench in the same position they found him in when they first arrived, head in hands.

"I ment what I said you know." She said, sitting down next to him.

"I know, and I know your right, it's just, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything ever happend to her. Especially since we** just **patched things up."

"Nate, she loves you dude." Peyton sympathized "She always did, even when she was on tour"

"I know that now, but it still doesn't help what I did"

"What do you mean 'what you did'?" She asked, confused "You said you don't know whats wrong with her.. Nathan you didn't..?"

"Wait, what? No. That's not what I ment" He quickly replied.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Peyton when I left her this morning I left to go get an appartment i'd been looking at, we were going to move out on our own again. And I didn't get it but thats not the point. The point is that I left her. She was fine when I left, at least I thought she was. But when I got back..."

"Nathan Scott, **this is NOT your fault**."

"Then why does it feel like it is?" He said, starting to get mad.

Peyton went to reply but as she opened her mouth the door swung open and Brooke walked out. "Nate, the doctors are asking for you."

Nathan shot up and ran inside, searching for the doctor. The moment he saw him he ran to him as fast as he could.

"How is she?"

"Mr. Scott, how long has your wife been abusing perscription drugs?"


End file.
